


狼狈

by bzc_halflight



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzc_halflight/pseuds/bzc_halflight
Summary: 只是年少不曾懂，而今却又不肯信。这是一个明明心里都有对方，但偏要相互折磨的故事。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 1





	狼狈

1.

“……不要把Gwen牵扯进来，我告诉过你的，你杀了她，Spider Man，是你杀了她！”

“你杀了她！”

Peter猛地从床上坐起，他大口喘着气，衣服已经被汗浸湿。房间里一片黑暗，床头的闹钟显示，现在是凌晨四点。他躺回床上来回数着天花板上的24条裂痕。哈，顶灯旁边多了一条，现在是25条了。

Peter再也没有睡着，一直到天微微发亮，厨房传来响动，他才起身洗漱。

楼梯在踩下去的时候嘎吱作响。听见声音的May回过头来，Peter努力对她露出了一个微笑，“早上好。”

但看May越加酸楚的神情，这不太成功。

“昨晚还是没有睡好吗？”May端着三明治小心翼翼地开口，脚动了动最后还是停在了原地。

“只是一些不好的梦。”Peter走上前两步接过May手里的盘子，“没事，只是梦。”说着推着她往餐桌边走，并按着她坐到了椅子上。

Peter拿起早餐咬了一口，他微微皱了皱眉，肉有些焦了。但他只是拿起来再咬了一口，什么都没有说。

“Peter。”

Peter抬头看向May，三明治还在嘴里，他只能发出了一个疑惑的哼声。

“我们需要谈谈。”

Peter这才发现May面前的早餐一口都没动。桌布被她攥地皱起，让桌上的花瓶也有些摇摇欲坠起来。她的嘴唇抿着，眼睛直直地盯着Peter，头发胡乱地盘在脑后，有不少零碎的发丝落在了脸颊和肩膀。

Peter避开了May的目光，他看着花瓶里那些白色的小花，细细地把食物都咽下去了才开口，“我没事。”

“不。”May抬高了声音，“你不好，你一点都不好！不要想骗过我，你是我的孩子我看得出来！”

May放开了那块可怜的桌布握住了Peter的手，“我知道你在经历什么，相信我我真的知道。”她抽泣了一声，“我失去了Ben，那很痛苦，我发誓要接受这件事一点都不容易。就算到现在我还是会偶尔喊他的名字，然后才想起没有人会回应了。”

“但是人不能一直活在艰难和痛苦中Peter。生活还是要继续，更别说我还有你。”

Peter看着她发红的眼眶，颤抖着，承受不住般地弯下脊背，“……我只是不能、我没有办法……我承受不了了……”

他拉起May的手抵住额头，声音沙哑，“这是我的错，这一切都是因为我。我不知道，我想逃避但我做不到。May我做不到……”

“我没有想让你逃避，孩子。”May抽出一只手轻柔地抚过Peter的头发，“我只是希望你能继续前进。”

她靠近了一点，努力地伸长手臂把Peter搂在怀里，“我知道这很残忍，但世界就是这样。这是你生命的一部分，但也只是一部分……”

“我需要你振作起来Peter，我不能再失去你了，我没有办法承受这个。”May深吸了一口气把Peter抱得更紧了些，“所以试一试好吗？Please，就算是为了我。”

安静蔓延在空气中。直到May感受到肩膀处的湿意她才听到Peter瓮瓮地开口，“……我会努力的。”

“这就够了。”May的声音有些颤抖，“这就够了。”

Peter好不容易平复了心情，他抬起头抹了抹眼睛，笑着对May说：“你今天的肉煎地有点焦了。”

May也笑了起来，轻轻拍了他的肩膀，“闭嘴，有本事你自己弄。”

……

客厅时钟里的布谷鸟探出头叫了两声。Peter自觉地起身。

May织着毛衣头也不抬地说：“回来的时候记得带盒鸡蛋。”

Peter走到门口一边低头换鞋一边回答道：“知道了。”

轻轻关好门，Peter并没有第一时间往超市的方向去，而是熟门熟路地走到家旁边的小巷里，看看左右没人便几下翻到墙头，找了个能看到家门口的隐秘位置藏好。

没过一会，他就看到了一个熟悉的身影捧着一小把洋甘菊，从路的尽头慢慢走来。没有穿得很正式，只是简单的衬衫长裤，他都显得和这个街区格格不入，金棕色的头发在阳光下像是有了一轮光圈。

Peter就这么看着他走到门口，按响门铃。看着May开门给了他一个拥抱，喊他：

“Harry。”

2.

Harry不知道他为什么会来，在得知今天Peter出门了之后，他就不知不觉来到了这个他曾经熟悉的房子门口。好不容易做好心理准备按下了门铃，但下一秒他又想反悔。

在Harry还没来得及想清楚到底要不要逃的时候，他就听到了开门的声音。因此Harry只能挺直了身子，局促地露出了一个笑容，“下午好May，我是说Mrs Parker……”

“哦，你是……”May疑惑地看了面前西装笔挺的年轻男子几眼，察觉到了他五官里的熟悉感，“……天哪，Harry！是Harry吗？”

“是！没想到您还记得我……”Harry的话还没说完就被一个拥抱打断。他松开握紧的拳头，才发现手心里已全是汗。

“我怎么会忘了你。”May轻轻拍着Harry的背，“你可是Peter最好的朋友。”

曾经是。Harry想，他不知道在Peter Parker的心里他现在到底是个什么样的角色。但是想来定是与朋友这个词相差甚远。

Harry张开手回抱住了May，温暖包裹了他。他深吸了一口气，混杂了面包、红茶、汉堡肉和洗衣液的味道，竟然让他有了一种几欲落泪的错觉。

May松开了手，“Harry你也太瘦了，我刚刚都能摸到骨头了。”她上下打量着Harry，语气亲昵而又自然。

“快进来吧。”May把门拉大侧过身，“老了之后记性就是不行，再加上我上次见你的时候你才这么高……”她伸出一只手在腰的位置比划，“你都长这么大了，我差点没认出来。”

“是，已经很多年了……”Harry犹豫了一下还是走了进去。这一步像是跨过了一道无形的屏障，或是打破了什么尘封的封印。他能感觉到紧绷的身体在慢慢变得松弛。

就像是——

回家了。

房子里的陈设并没有Harry想象中改变得那么多，每一点微小的熟悉感都令他心生欢喜。

以后如果还有机会来的话可以带点花。Harry看着桌上空荡荡的花瓶这样想着。

May的声音从厨房传来，“要喝点什么吗？”

“茶就可以了。”

没一会May就着托盘走了过来，Harry连忙站了起来接过茶盏，然后扶着她坐了下来。

May拉住Harry的手轻轻拍了拍，对他说，“我之前看到了新闻。”

Harry的动作不由得一顿。

“关于你的父亲，我很遗憾听到这个消息。”，她看着Harry的眼睛，语气真诚。

Harry不由得松了一口气，“那都过去了。”

“你今天是来找Peter的吗？不巧，他刚刚才出去。”

“啊没有关系。”Harry没法说他是特地选择了Peter不在的时间。

“我只是听说了一些……关于Peter他……的事。”Harry小心斟酌着他的词句。

“你是说Gwen吧，那个可怜的女孩。”May的肩膀塌了下来，“Peter总觉得那是他的错。”

“Peter他……还好吗？”Harry看着杯子里一圈圈荡开的波纹，雾气模糊了他的表情。

May叹了口气道：“他就一直把自己关在房间里，就今天还是我逼他必须出门，不到晚餐时间不准回来。”

她伸手撑住额头做了一个深呼吸，语气有些哽咽：“我根本不知道他现在在想什么。他不愿意和别人交流，也不想谈论这一切。每天除了吃饭的时候，我都很难看到他。”

“我想帮他，但我真的不知道还有什么是我能做的。”

“……Mrs Parker你要相信一件事。”Harry放下茶杯郑重其事地说：“如果连你都无能为力的话，那么就没有人可以了。”

“Peter他爱你，他会为了你做任何事，任何事。”

Harry一字一句地说：“他会站起来的，我保证。就算只是为了你。”

“你这次不就做得很好吗？”Harry放缓了语气，“你这次成功让他出门了，那么以后你可以尝试规定他每天什么时候必须出门，让他试着去参加一些互助会。”

“还有，”Harry看着May的眼睛，“你要和他好好谈一谈。”

“他需要面对这一切，不然什么都不会改变。”

“Harry谢谢，你今天帮了我很多。”May把Harry送到门口的时候，还握着他的手不放。

“这不算什么，能帮到您是我的荣幸。”Harry难得的耐心而又温柔，“只是May，我来过这件事可以不要告诉Peter吗？”

“……没什么特别的，只是觉得在这种时候没必要去打扰他。”

“谢谢您的茶，有机会我会再来的。”

Harry轻轻给了May一个拥抱便转身离开了。他的脚步轻快，一点都没有察觉在转角处有人震惊地想上前，最后却只是沉默地看着他背影。

*洋甘菊花语：苦难中的力量，感觉非常适合梅姨

3.

“今天，我们有一位新面孔来分享他的故事。”

没有掌声，但所有人的眼睛里都有着一种伤痛过后的平静和安抚。

“……我叫Peter。”

“你好，Peter。”

“我其实不想来的。”Peter扯动了一下嘴角。“但是有人告诉我，我不能再这样下去了，我需要接受现实……而互助会是一个很好的方式。所以为了她，我决定来试一试。”

“……三个月前。”Peter咽了下口水，试图让喉咙不那么干涩，“我的女朋友去世了。”

身边坐着的这一圈里并没有人认识他这一点，给了他微薄的勇气和倾诉欲。

“她……掉下去了。”Peter用力握紧拳头，指甲几乎就要嵌入掌心，“我就在现场，她原本只是想来帮我的，这一切本不应该发生在她身上，她就要去英国了，她已经被牛津录取了……”

“但是我却没能抓住她。”

“所有人，几乎所有人都在安慰我，告诉我这不是我的错，这是一个意外……”

“但这怎么可能不是我的错。”

“我答应过她的父亲不把她牵扯进来的，而我没有做到。”

Peter停顿了一下，盯着自己的脚尖，不敢抬头。

“我从那一天起就一直做梦。有时会梦到她的父亲，高喊着是你害死了她。”

“……但是更多的时候我会梦到那一刻，不断地重复。我就差那么一点。”

Peter的声音颤抖着，“我离她那么近了，我差一点就能抓住她了。”

“但我永远都差一点。”

Peter站在走廊上的咖啡机前，目光飘忽而又悠远。他什么都没想，只是觉得疲惫。亲手握着刀挖开化脓的伤口，他能感觉到血肉的愈合，只是太痛了。

“你好。”

身后传来的声音把Peter拉了回来，他手忙脚乱地转过来回了一句你好。

“抱歉，我不是有意的。”那人看着Peter的样子忙退后一步摆了摆手，“我只是想说，你的咖啡好了。”

“啊，不好意思我刚刚走神了。”Peter连忙拿起杯子让出了位置，又回到了出神的状态。

“打扰一下，可能是我冒昧了。”声音再一次传来，Peter有些紧张的抬起头，就看到男子看着他，神情是善意的担忧，“我是说，你看起来不太好。”

“哦，我只是……”Peter的脚蹭了下地板，“我对这些不太习惯。”

“第一次参加？”男子后退了两步，找了个舒服的姿势靠在墙上。

“是、是的。”

“不同担心，慢慢来，互助会本来就是一个长期的过程。”男子安抚地说道。

但看着Peter依然是一副拘谨的样子，他想了想说：“你要听听我的故事吗？”

没等Peter回答，男子就径直开了口。

“我最开始来这里的时候是为了退役士兵的心理疏导，我是组织者。”

“坚持做了两三年。直到我的妻子去世，癌症。”男子指了指他的脖子上的项链，上面挂着一枚戒指。

“所以再一次来到这里的时候我的身份变了，我变成了那个需要心理疏导的人。”

“可是眼睁睁看着心爱的人被绝症折磨的那种无能为力击垮了我，于是没过多久我开始酗酒。”

“……”

“是不是觉得好多了，在发现有人比你过得糟糕多了之后。”

Peter这才惊觉自己竟然不知不觉间，也学着男子的样子放松地靠在了墙上。

“千万不要觉得抱歉。”像是猜到了他想说什么，还没来得及等Peter把话说出口，男子就笑着说道：“这也算是心理疏导的一种。曾经有人和我说，她坚持每周都来参加互助会的目的就是为了看到那些过得比她还要糟糕的人。这让她的心理平衡极了。”

男子走到Peter面前伸出手，“你好，我是Jason。”

Peter也伸出手，他好像能感觉到有一股暖意从交握的手流淌进了他的身体。

“我是Peter。”他露出了今天第一个笑容。

4.

“……消失了五个月的Spider Man重新出现……纽约犯罪率开始下降……”

“这个Spider guy，感觉大家还挺需要他的。之前他不出现的那几个月，社区里不少人都减少出门的频率了。”May扶了一下她的眼镜漫不经心地说。

“……呵，毕竟也是被称为Super Hero了。”Harry努力不让最后几个词听起来过于嘲讽。

“少了些小偷和抢劫的总是好事，我偶尔还是要去上夜班的。”May并没有把眼神转向电视，在她看来现在没有什么比她手里的毛线更重要。

Harry附和了几声，然后换了个坐姿，把思绪从那些喋喋不休的新闻里抽离了出来。

“您最近看起来好多了。”Harry看着May，这次来他感觉整个房子好像都明亮了起来。

“不是我，是Peter。”May笑着说，连脸上的皱纹都好像舒展开了。

“他交到了新朋友。”

Harry有些愣住了，他僵硬地重复了一遍，“新朋友？”

“是的，而且我想这还要感谢你。”May的语气里充满了真诚的感激和喜悦。

“他们是互助会认识的，他教了Peter不少经验和方法，关于如何排解痛苦之类的。更巧的是那人就住在离我们三个街区的地方。他们现在经常一起出门，跑步什么的……”

“Peter非常喜欢他。前几天还邀请他来家里吃饭了，是个很有礼貌的孩子，甚至对家务也很有一手。”

“你能想象他做的甜品完全不输给外面那些蛋糕店吗？”

“就像他的名字，Jason，治愈者。我觉得他真的治愈了Peter。”

May说得兴起，她的双手挥舞比划着。并没有注意到随着她不停地叙述，越来越难以维持住笑容的Harry。

第一次，Harry不是带着愉快的心情离开的，他的脸色在他转身的那一刻沉了下来，“Felicia，Peter最近一直和一个叫Jason的人在一起，我要他的信息。”

文件夹在Harry回到公寓的之前就摆在了他的桌上。

在打开的那一瞬间，Harry的注意力就集中在了那张照片上。

很普通的证件照。

照片里穿着军装的男子在冲着镜头微笑。

只不过那浅金色的头发散发的光芒几乎让Harry感觉被灼伤，而那双温柔的，还带着笑意的海蓝色的眼睛却好似冰锥，有寒意从Harry的指尖蔓延到了心脏。

不管是谁看到照片，都会愿意用阳光、温柔、善良、正义等等的一系列词汇来形容这个男人。

所有光明的正面的形容好似都与他相配。

而这些词永远不会用来形容Harry Osborn。

一个卑劣的、可憎的、病态的——自我毁灭者。

Harry紧紧捏住手里这张照片，用力到他整个身体都开始颤抖。

这几乎就是另一个Gwen Stacy。

5.

Peter顺利解决了巷子里的两个抢劫犯，正准备继续他的巡街，就发现了那个在高处注视着他的身影。

当然也是因为那人并没有想要隐藏。

Peter靠近了一些，抬起头。

绿色的战甲和飞行器。

“Harry。”声音透过面罩变得有些失真，但这也成功掩盖了他语气中的复杂。

这是自从Gwen的事情之后，Peter第一次这样和Harry面对面。

这让Peter有一些恍惚。

之前的几个月，Peter一直在避免提起Harry。不是什么特别的原因，只是他不知道该怎么说，也说不清。

他应该是恨的。那天发生的一起就像一场噩梦，而他到现在也没有真正醒来。

明明连Harry Osborn这几个音节都好似尖刀，只要说出口就会被割伤。

明明在偶尔没有梦见Gwen的夜里，他看到的都是Harry疯狂而绝望的脸。

但是在发现Harry会来看May的时候他却什么都没说。

他甚至在之后每一次出门的时候都会先找一个能看到家门口的位置藏起来，只为了等Harry来的时候看他一眼。

这大概不算是恨，Peter想。但是这才真的令他痛苦。

直到再一次见到这套战衣，Peter才终于有了一点实感。

他们现在是对手……或者说，是敌人了。

Harry飞得低了一点，Peter能清晰地看到他的脸。

有别于他梦魇中的模样，Harry现在更像是Peter之前小心窥探时的样子。除了有一道暗色的伤痕从他的脸颊向下蔓延，消失在战衣里。Peter皱了皱眉，他记得之前几次看见Harry的时候他脸上都没有这个。

Harry像是知道Peter在想什么。他伸手摸了下脸侧，细密的黑色血管在周围浮现，像是一张狰狞的网。

“感谢那些蜘蛛毒液，虽然没有治愈，我是说，完全治愈。但还是有效的。”

Harry靠近了一些，“现在只能说是时好时坏吧。”

“只是当它没那么有效的时候——”他抓住了Peter松懈戒备的片刻，猛地加速，一只手臂勒住Peter的脖颈，轻轻的在他耳边说：“会让我更情绪化。”

Harry的另一只手猛地抽出小刀，向前刺了过去。Peter反应过来，抢先一个肘击摆脱了桎梏，刀刃只是在他腰间划出了一点皮外伤。

Peter没来得及细想蜘蛛毒液有效到底意味着什么，他的第一反应就是逃。但是Harry紧跟上来，在Peter的前进路线上掷下几颗南瓜炸弹，迫使Peter回过身接下了他的攻击。

“恭喜啊，我还以为你会就此一蹶不振呢。”Harry的语气嘲讽，“但谁能想到纽约人民离开了Spider Man就好像活不下去了。”

Peter没有回话。他看出了Harry穷追不舍的意思，所以干脆不再想着要避免战斗。他也没有还手，Harry的攻击手段不算多，再加上他喜欢利用飞行器带来的空中优势与Peter拉开距离，最需要小心的只是南瓜炸弹造成的小型爆炸。

但Harry反而像是被他沉默以对的态度激怒，攻击的速度逐渐加快，嘴里还不停说着话。

“不过让人没想到的，是你迫不及待地找到了新欢。”

“告诉我Spider Man，”Harry的声音从齿缝挤了出来，“你会在他怀里哭吗？”

Peter猛地握紧了拳头，沉声道：“他只是个朋友。”

“可怜的Gwen。”Harry没有理会Peter的回答高声道：“才五个月，男朋友已经迫不及待地找到了她的替身。”

“哦，我说错了。”Harry恶意地拉长了声调，“应该是前男友才对——”

话音还没落下，他就被Peter黏住飞行器从空中扯了下来。Harry及时跳了下来，而飞行器被Peter用力甩了出去，碎成了几块。

Harry看了一眼飞行器的残骸，嗤笑一声，转头主动上前几步和Peter扭打在了一起。

“怎么？这就恼羞成怒了吗？”Harry好像还嫌不够，“我可记得她还曾是模范员工呢。”

“够了！你没有资格这么提起她！”Peter终于控制不住地叫喊出来，他的嗓音嘶哑，声音却仿佛震耳欲聋。

Harry停手了。

空气突然变得安静，时间仿佛就要静止在这一刻。Peter用力喘着气，他抓着Harry的手在颤抖，尘土硝烟的味道冲进鼻腔，血腥味从喉咙的深处反了上来。

他们靠得足够近，近到Peter可以在Harry的眼睛里看到缩小的自己。

“是我们杀了她，Pete。”Harry说。他的声音很轻，神情也意外地平静，只有眼睛里那片蓝色脆弱得摇摇欲坠。

“我只是提醒你，不要忘了。是我们。”

Peter呆立在原地。他任由Harry拂开了他的手臂，转身消失在夜色里。

周围一片狼藉，破碎开裂的混凝土，零星还有几撮南瓜炸弹遗留下来的火星。

他终于再一次听到Harry叫他名字了。Peter想。

6.

随着肾上腺素的慢慢退去，疼痛占据了Harry的主要感知。脱去战甲后他只不过是个普通人，甚至还要更差一点。刚才的那场战斗到最后Peter并没有留手，再加上那个该死的遗传病和蜘蛛毒液的战争在持续拖累他的身体，Harry都没有力气处理伤口，直接一头栽倒到了床上。

空调在持续输送着暖风。Harry侧躺着，微微蜷起身，闭上眼睛，只觉得空虚。

他握着从心口拔出的剑，妄图刺伤对面的人，但最终真正能伤到那人要害的只有那个少女的幻影。

他那一点私心，连同他仅剩的可笑的自尊，藏在刻薄的词句后面，也只伤到了他自己。因此最后看着Peter犹如困兽，Harry只觉得连痛苦都带着快意。

他只是不愿意放下。Harry多想他和Peter就只是简单的黑白两面，可他们的关系不管用什么词语来形容都显得片面。

所以就这样吧，就这么互相捆绑着纠缠着拉扯下去，也没什么不好。

Harry按下了面前的门铃。

他还是照常来看May。她和这栋房子里的一切，似乎有着一种不会改变的永恒。

May接过他手里盛开的白色小花，替换掉了花瓶里已经微微有了衰败迹象的那些。这让Harry心里涌出一种满足感，好像他连同这些花也成为了这里的一部分。

电视里在播着不知名的肥皂剧，他抬起头想说时间差不多了，却发现May窝在椅子里，眼镜掉了下来垂在胸口，手里的毛衣已经快要完成，人却不知不觉睡着了。

Harry调低了电视的音量，小心地拿起椅背上的毯子披在她身上，然后轻轻地说了句再见。

出门的时候他好像感觉到了什么，回头张望了一下，却什么都没有看见。

Harry一向睡得很浅，而这次吵醒他的是外面传来的敲击声。

但是等他坐起身来拉开窗帘，就只看到了一张被蛛丝糊在窗户上纸片，上面用潦草的笔迹写了两个字，天台。

Harry没有什么犹豫，随手拿起一件大衣套上就走了出去。

一打开天台的门就看到了Peter。他没有穿战衣，只是平常的帽衫和牛仔裤，坐在栏杆上，脚悬在空中随着风在晃。

Harry的心脏猛地缩紧，他下意识地跑了几步才后知后觉地停下来。他有那么一瞬间，几近惊恐地以为Peter下一秒就要纵身一跃、或展翅而飞。

脚步声回荡着，有种不合时宜地响亮。

听见声音的Peter没有回头，等到周围重新归于寂静，他才轻轻地开口道：“我们到底为什么会变成现在这样？”

Harry沉默了许久。他没有上前，只是看着Peter的背影，然后抬起头，将目光投向远处，越过了天际线，好像能够触碰到那些美梦般的过去。

Harry扯起一边的嘴角，“我也想知道。”

-END-


End file.
